The Diary of Haruhi
by DangerousAngel123
Summary: Haruhi is keeping a secret. A big one that will change how people will look at the world. When the Hosts find a mysterious journal and USB, they discover her secret and it changes their views on everything.
1. The Diary

This week was confusing for the Host Club boys - well for the Host Clubs boys standers at least - Haruhi was acting weird almost sad, and that did not settle well the the boys. So they decided to pop in on their secret Princess - even though it's not really a secret anymore since the Ouran fair but they like to still think that no one know, the other happily oblige to this.

They were inside Haruhi's small apartment at the moment hoping to surprise her when she gets back from her errands [The grocery store]. Kyoya somehow got a key for her father and hers apartment and was now sitting on the small couch reading whatever he has in that black book of his and was minding his own business while his friends went on - minus Mori - to rummage through their Princesses stuff.

Tamaki was looking through his love interest bedside table - looking at things that he knew he shouldn't but was anyways - and found something that caught his eyes. It was a diary, nothing weird about it after all he has one of his own to write down his thoughts and dreams, but it was girly and pretty and purple. He knows Haruhi and if she had something pretty and girly it was from her father, but the other things that caught his attention was that pictures were facing downwards on the diary. Pictures which he picked up and looked over. There were a total of four.

And he did not like what was on the first picture.

It was of a man with - well he couldn't really say because the picture was in a black and white filter. He has an old suit from the early days of the Americas but that was all he knew, American History was never his forte.

Tamaki started to think the worst. Does his daughter have a boyfriend?! Well Daddy won't allow it!

"Kyoya!" He ran into the other room crashing into the couch where his dear friend was holding up the photo to his face. "Who is this man?! And is he dating my daughter!? Why wouldn't she tell Daddy?!" He wailed out making the other host look over to their King.

 **"What are you talking about my lord? Haruhi doesn't have a boyfriend she would have told us."** The twins said together placing a hand on their hips obviously knowing everything about their best friend.

"Haruhi has a boyfriend?" Honey asked looking up at Mori who was slouching down so to not hit the ceiling. He gave his cousin a shrug not knowing the answer.

"Give me that!" Kyoya grabbed the photo from his - idiot - friend. He looked at it for a moment then scoffed handing it back to his friend. "He's a videogame character you idiot. He's the character you play as in the second BioShock game." He went back to reading whatever he was reading.

Tamaki blinked. "Then if he isn't her boyfriend, then why does she have his picture on top of her diary?"

"Maybe she just–" Hikaru started.

"–Really likes the game." Kaoru finished shrugging looking at the King with a are-you-kidding-me look.

"Yeah Tama-Chan, have you ever thought of that?" Honey said hugging his Usa-chan close to him giggling cutely while looking at the younger man.

"Well tha-then what about these ones?!" Tamaki asked holding up the other three pictures for his friends to see. They lean closer to see.

The first picture was of the same man but he has his hands on the shoulders of a little girl with a old 1950's scuba suit on. The little girl had on a cute little dress that was a dark gray with white pok-a-dots decorating the outfit. It was also torn and both people have splashes of blood covering them. The thing that creep them out though was that the little girl's eyes were glowing a bright white. Once again the picture was in black and white.

The second picture is of a girl with long chocolate brown hair that was held up in a purple silk ribbon. She was sitting under a sakura tree wearing an uniform, the boys couldn't see the school's crest so they had no idea which school. She has beautiful amethyst eyes that sparkle in joy at the little brown bunny in her arms. She has a smile on her lips and her cheeks are a pale shade of pink.

The third picture is of the same girl again only that she was accompanied by four other girls. One of the girls was sitting on the floor looking up at the camera with happiness filling her glittering emerald eyes. Her hair is a messy ball of black onyx, she has on a some basketball shorts and a loose light green shirt with a star on the front, and her face was twisted in a playful scowl as the girl with amethyst eyes hugged her with one arm. The other arm is wrapped around an Albino who was smiling with her eyes closed. She was hugging the girl having diamonds in her hair around her neck and white skintight dress that goes with her long wavy hair. The Albino has her arms wrapped around a girl with blond curly pigtails and bright sapphire eyes and she held onto the Albinos hands and laughed with her, her cheeks have a pink glow and her clothes consists of a white blouse, a blue plaid skirt, and a plaid blue tie. And last but not least was a girl with long red hair that was tied up and a perfect red bow and her eyes are the color of beautiful blossoms behind her. She is wearing a striped shirt with white and pink, and a skirt made of jeans. She seem to be holding the camera with her right hand and was smiling brightly at it while saying something to the other girls in the picture it seemed.

"Wait who are these girls?" Hikaru asked pointing to the third picture at the five girls. Kyoya plucked it out of Tamaki's hand and looked at it through squinted eyes. After a couple of minutes he placed it in his black book and closed it.

"Tamaki." His voice was firm. "Where did you find these pictures?"

"Um, I found them on top of this." He pulled out the purple diary showing it to the others. Mori took the diary and sat besides Kyoya. He flipped it over in his hands feeling the cloth cover and opened it.

The inside has Haruhi's beautiful handwriting some words in different ink than others and pages were ripped out. On the first page was the message:

 _"I'm not really good with words - never really have been - but I'll try to my hardest to get my point across. Even if it does seem the most preposterous thing you've ever heard."_

"Her point? What point?" Honey asked besides his older cousin looking over the book with confusion written in his eyes.

Kyoya grabbed the diary looking at the ripped pages in concentration trying to think of what this diary could have been used for without reading context of the pages.

"Is Haruhi keeping something from us?" Karou sounded so broken. How could she?

"We don't know that yet." Mori cut through the silence just in time for the front door to start opening. Acting quickly, Mori shoved the diary into his coat pocket, then going back to acting cool. Haruhi opened the door holding some bags as she held the door open for herself. She looked up and screamed at the six boys in her living room.

"Do you guy have anything better to do than to then break into girls apartment?!" She yelled stomping he foot as she glared at the intruders.

They started to whine and swarm over their female friend, but the diary was still on their minds. What was she hiding?

* * *

That night the male Hosts sat in Tamaki's living room in the secondary Suoh household. They have set the diary on the coffee table in front of them and we're staring at it as they were sipping some tea.

"So are we going to look inside it?" Hikaru broke the silence reaching to grab the diary only for Kyoya to grab it first.

"I'll read it." He said coldly opening to the first fully written page. He scanned over the page.

Kyoya! Hurry up and read Haruhi's Diary! Daddy must know what wrong with her!"

"Shut up you dumb twit." Kyoya said clearing his throat.

 _"Three. The number alone leaves a bitter taste in my mouth even after all these years of saying it. People say that it is the magic number but to me, its my own form of hell. I've lived three lives now and in two of them I have died a horrid death. Now, I have not really been born three times - that would be illogical, I have only been born once and that has been done by a woman of fine grace._

 _"My first - and main! - life starts in a hospital - as all lives do, and was given the name 'Usa', that right Honey you stole my name." Everyone either snicker at Honey, making Kyoya glare at them for interrupting. "My father was the first person to hold me and my mother told me he cried. After years of only having boys he's finally got a little girl to take care of. But as I grew older, I've noticed that I was different than the other kids, for I had violet eyes that came from no one else in my family. But whatever right?_

 _"My life changed on my fourteenth year of living. I was walking down the street in my home of New Townsville, Japan - a place I still visit today in fact! - I saw a boy in my year walking on the other side of the street, I didn't think anything of him for I had no idea who the hell he was, other than that he was in my class, but what I did notice was a giant white light heading straight towards him. Without thinking I ran towards him having no thoughts on the inevitable, and pushed him out of the way before the light could hit him—"_

"No Haruhi why would you do that!?"

 **"Boss sh—h!"**

 _"—I was expecting to see the heavens, to see my ancestors telling me how great of a person I was for saving for the poor boy. Only that when I opened my eyes, the concrete ground was a few feet away from my face and my feet weren't touching the ground! I was truly amazed - yet terrified! - about this predicament. I was like that for a few moments before the boy hug me out of nowhere thanking me and telling how thankful he was about not dying before his boxing match. I couldn't help but think of how big of an idiot he was. Then a van pulled up pulling me in – I was being kidnapped! I have the greatest luck in the world._

 _"That's when my life changed forever - even if I didn't know it at the time. The Mayor was in the van as well as the town's main scientist. I have only heard about the man, some people have said that he was crazy, but really he was the one of the nicest men I have ever met - at the time at least - and his son I loved to babysit with Mi – No. she doesn't come in yet. I was a hyper girl so I did the most reasonable thing I could think of, I screamed rape, and I mean really loud, I freaked them out to where they swerved on the road. That's when I meet Momoko, a manga maniac, and Miyako, a fashionable fashion designer, they calmed me down to the point where I figured that I recognized them from somewhere. By the time they calmed me down we made it to the lab where we met the fourth member of our newly founded team of friends, Kaoru, a sports maniac who hated being stuffed in anything girly. After she came though we were told not to move until the Professor came back. I think we broke one of his gadgets though, Kaoru got mad and broke it._

 _"When he came back he was accompanied by the richest man in New Townsville's daughter, Mi Valentine, how I loved her."_

"Valentine, why does that name sound so familiar?" Honey asked looking up at his taller cousin, questionably.

"Valentine Incorporation was - is a high class weapon company that lost it CEO and owner to old age a few years ago. He had a daughter, like Haruhi says, but she died at the age of seventeen to a bad wound that pierced through her lung. Him and my father were business partners until his death at my fathers age of twenty. That's all I really know." Kyoya explained to them, making them nod in understanding.

 _"—She was clutching onto her skirt and twas looking around the lab all shy like. And that's when he finally told us what the hell happened to us."_ Kyoya stopped looking through the pages to try and understand what it was talking about. _"The light was a form of Chemical Z. A chemical that he had been trying to make for a while from the unstable Chemical X. It changed our whole DNA code to where we could do anything superhuman. My favorite power was the ability to fly. I remember that in the middle of the night I would sneak out of my house just to feel the midnight air in my hair and looking at the stars in a closer eye. Oh, how I miss it."_

"Do you think it was that amazing?" Tamaki asked having a thoughtful look on his face, leaning back on his plush couch.

Mori was thoughtful for a moment. "Possibly, it just amazes me that she even had those powers."

 _"—After that life changing experience everything changed for the better — kind of, it became a sixth sense to save people, and we wouldn't think about the consequences of our actions. We fought the Devil once, his name is_ **HIM** _, he's nice for the most part, just confusing._

 _"I was eighteen when I watched my friend die. When I saw the blood flow out of her body onto the concrete floor. Her clothes were covered in her blood and I cried a river. And I was eighteen when my counterpart was forced to come to my school, part of the public's demands. It was the worst experience in my life - falling in love with him was the most painful._

 _"It all started as a normal day. The sun was shining, it was wonderful and my compassionate best friend was making me a wonderful cake in culinary arts. That's when my counterpart and his brothers attacked the city when our fourth year started." Kyoya took a deep breath as he scanned over the other pages._

 _"The whole city was evacuated leaving it as the entire battlefield. We tried everything, and I mean everything, but nothing worked. We were tossed around like dolls into buildings, roads anything to get us to surrender the city. We became tired, we were tattered and bruised, and yet we defeated them tied them up and let them watch as we cheered and looked around at the damaged city. My friend though my most trusted and dearest friend was leaning against a crumbled wall, clutching her side. Angel was pail, way to pail then she should be. I should have known. Shadow - her damned counterpart! - was smirking so devilishly. I went up to ask her what was wrong when she told me "I can't feel anything" and collapse under her own weight. I screamed and ran towards her trying to catch her before she landed on the ground._

 _"I held her in my arms she was crying soft tears, soft tears that fell out of her eyes when blood soaked her clothes — her school uniform, I didn't notice her she de-transformation under all my tears. The girls landed beside me telling that she'll be alright and that she'll live — you should have seen the look in her eyes, she knew she was dying, we all knew."_ Dried tears stained the page, and an image of a dying girl in Haruhi's arms cause them to shiver and cringe at the thought. _"That killer somehow got out of the restraints and then had the audacity to take her out of my hands. She died in his arms not even five minutes after. I broke his jaw that day, Kaoru had to hold me back from getting to him._

 _"_ _Blitz - my counterpart - followed me home after her death. I was a wreck. He tried to make up for what happened by doing anything and everything for me. I couldn't take it anymore though, my friend - My hero! - was gone and I would never see her again. So, when Blitzes back was turned I got out my father's guns and shot myself right behind the ear."_ The sound of the boys sucking in a breath filled the room imagining their Haruhi committing suicide. _"I closed my eyes, hearing Blitzes calls and pleads, and accepted death._

 _"Now I have experience death so I know what it feels like, at first there is an extreme amount of pain than nothing. You don't feel anything at all, maybe for the first second, but then, nothing you just watch as everyone runs to you trying to save your life and yet you hear nothing along with it, nothing."_

Kyoya's voice was impassive and lifeless as his mind was running miles a minute trying to figure out if this was true or not but he knew somewhere deep down in his gut that it was. Everyone else was thinking it too, they just couldn't voice it. Kyoya clears his throat, again.

 _"—In my second life, I was "born" as Johnny Topside. A man of science he called himself – well, what I called myself. When I was twenty-five I was out for an assignment that my boss told me to take out in Europe. My plane crashed near a lighthouse and I was the only Survivor. I swam for the lighthouse - it was greatly misplaced - and entered the lighthouse doors and was met with the gateway to Rapture. Oh I was ecstatic! A whole world under the sea!_

 _"It became_ **Hell** _. After the first week I was made a criminal and strapped down to a operation table. They damaged my vocal cords making me only groan and moan out what I want to say. I was fused with that damned scuba suit, with multiple weapons sewn into the suit. I was a Daddy Alpha Series and was programmed to protect one little girl. Eleanor Lamb. She was such a sweetheart and it was a pleasure to protect her from the impurities of Rapture._

 _"I've killed anything and everyone that got in the way of my little girl. Then her mother showed up. Sofia Lamb had her mind set on making that hell of a utopia into a "family" a "religion". She killed me, making me raise a gun to my head and told me to fire. My poor baby was crying over my body, and yet her psycho mother dragged her away. My poor Eleanor._

 _"Fifteen years later and I was brought back to life. Eleanor had a little sister download my consciousness into her body to bring me back into my fully healed body. And that's when my adventure began. I killed splicers and gave mercy to the ones that needed it. I remember their screams and I still have nightmares about it, why would someone as high and mighty as Andrew Ryan make such a horrible place. You don't ever want to go there and deal with murder and suicide, never."_ The Hosts could imagine the blood and body parts surrounding their small Haruhi.

 _"—When I finally got to my little Lamb, Sofia suffocated her daughter. Since me and Eleanor were bonded together that means when she dies I would have died from loneliness and a broken heart. She stopped her heart for only a moment and that was enough for me. I fell into the world of unconsciousness, everything was black and when I opened my eyes another little sister was there and downloaded my consciousness into the herself. I had to make my Eleanor a Big Sister, and I watched her murder all those people. How could I lay that burden on her?_

 _"We finally got to the surface I could feel myself dying. Eleanor came up to me I held up a hand to her face holding her finally after all those years, and I got to see what it was like to see the world in her eyes hear her thoughts. I died that afternoon but this time my death was almost peaceful but the pain was still there it was just not that intense as it was the first time, and when I opened my eyes Ranka was there holding me and crying."_

Honey started crying. "Our Haruhi had a daughter? Why didn't she tell about all these lives?" Mori held him patting his head.

Hikaru and Kaoru held each other's hands as a somber look on their faces. Tamaki looks calm and collected as he leans forwards and continues to listen. Mori was calm but his eyes had the look of tire sadness, Honey was bawling his eyes out, and Kyoya leaned back on the couch while pinching his nose think about the context of the diary. He continues reading.

 _"In this life I couldn't really understand the gender roles anymore for I have been both genders. My mother didn't care and my father just wanted to dress me in pretty dresses and make me his little doll. I was okay with it but I couldn't show my affections because of everything that has happened to me. Then Kyouko died and I was miserable someone else I cared for was gone, deceased, dead. I couldn't do anything but I swear on my life that I would let her legacy live on. I would be the best damn lawyer there ever was in this life! If I don't die before the, that is._

 _"I distant myself from Ranka so that I wouldn't get to attached to him. I still love him though and I know he knows that. And we were so happy when I was admitted into Ouran. I howled and screamed for joy thinking of how much my friends in my first life and Eleanor and how proud of me they would be, but I didn't think my first day would be so… Extraordinary._

 _"Just on my first day I stumbled into an abandoned music room, was declared gay, broke an eight million yen vase, made made an errand boy, then not even an hour later I was made a host, then they all finally found out I was a girl, and they wouldn't let me leave." They winced at her words, knowing that what they did was selfish but they wanted to keep her. "But that was the most excising day of my life! I would have ever thought that this would have ever happened to me! These boys are the finest and funniest people I have ever met! Notice I said boys [Mi is still my most trusted and loved friend even if I may never see her again]._

 _"They make my day livelier with their loud outburst and the need to always hug me makes me want to burst out into tears. After a whole life of barely having any loving contact with a human being, it has become nice and I have expected it for them to just run up and hug me whenever I see them and I want to do the same to them._

 _"They are all completely different and yet that are the complete same, even if they don't know it. Hikaru and Kaoru have this world that they've made around themselves to block out the terrible and menacing people in the world. They have only opened it to a few people and they just don't understand that they're the ones in control of it. They're the ones that alter fate within themselves and the first way they can start with that is by letting themselves know that they are two separate people. But they alter that fate, they are so close that I'm afraid that if I step too close that I could brake the two's bond and I honestly don't ever want them separated."_

The two twins hold each other close tears forming in their eyes. Her words touched them and brought them hope in their hearts.

 _"Mori is quite, calm, and collected on the outside, but I can tell on the inside someone is just trying to scream out yell out what he's thinking and let his heart out. He never needs to do that with words. We can read him like an open book. Honey is the same way he just hides his insincerities in his age, not that he needs to. He can take down a whole army and yet none of us care he's still Honey and he's still the eldest in the club. Hell, there are times when I have to remember that."_

Honey and Mori look at each other understanding what she means.

 _"Kyoya thinks he's all that, but really he's just like Tamaki who just wants a family who loves him and understands him. He tries so hard to prove himself that he doesn't prove to the people he actually cares about him. And then there's Tamaki, his trauma comes from having a family member taken from him at an early age. He does such a good job at hiding his pain."_

Kyoya and Tamaki look at each other.

 _"They all have found a wonder family that cares for each other. I'm so happy to be apart of their family. I don't know how I'll die this time but it won't be pretty. I hope it will at least be bearable."_


	2. The Videos

They couldn't speak.

Haruhi. Their Haruhi, couldn't have lived through this - this type of Hell. Living two separate lives and remembering what happened? They can understand being born two times, but remembering then? Absurd!

"Maybe - maybe this is just a book idea! She hasn't really been born three times right Kyoya?" Kaoru asked looking at the clubs 'Mother' as he just stared at the book.

He didn't answer, no one did, and then started to close the book before an object caught his attention by falling to the linoleum floor. Confused – and not showing it on his face – he picked it up to take a closer look.

It was a small purple and black USB that was connected to an old cheap chain. It was an old one most people can't even find the model anymore. "Where did I put my laptop?" No one answered him for he pulled it out of nowhere and pulled it into the computer.

A file popped up with multiple videos without labels. He could feel the others move towards him, looking over his shoulder. He clicked on the first video.

 _"—In front of the screen sat a girl with long chocolate hair and beautiful amethyst eyes shining with a happy and confused glint. She has on a light purple shirt with a picture of a light Brown bunny on her breasts._

 _She turned her head to the right looking up at something. "Why do I have to this again?"—"_

Everyone in the room sucked in a breath. She has the same voice as their Haruhi the exact same.

 _"—"Cause you need to keep your emotions in check when horrid things happen to you or anyone on your team. It just anything you want to get off your chest." A fatherly voice said on the other side of the camera._

 _"So," She starts. "I could rant about Shirogane Himeko, because I'm this close — it's almost non existent on how much I want to punch her." She holds up two of her fingers showing purple nail polish and a thin space between them._

 _There was a pause. "No, no you can not."_

 _"But have you had a conversation with her? 'Hello, I'm a Shirogane and I'm going to marry a Suoh when I become eighteen, because I'm rich!' She won't stop!" She groaned throwing her head back in agony. "No one even cares!"_

 _"Yes I have meet her and her fiancée they seem like good people."_

 _Usa jumps in her set and slams her hands on the computer desk, then pointing at the voice. "No, no, no! They are not nice or good people! You didn't have to be in the same class as her since first year of grammar school. You–can't–say–anything."_

 _"Okay, okay just go on with your video diary."_

 _"Fine. This day has been confusing, can I go now, Professor?"_

 _The Professor sighs. "Alright you can go." The video ends—"_

Kyoya took the picture he stuffed into his black book to look at the group picture with the violet eyed girl.

"So this is Haruhi? In her first life?" Honey asked pointing to the picture.

"It would seem so." Takashi said waiting for the next video.

 _"—The camera was shaking for a moment then showed a clear picture of a classroom._

 _"Are you even aloud to have a camera at school?" A shy sweet voice asked as the camera was picked up and turned towards a short girl._

 _She has white wavy hair and with her bangs pushed to the sides of her face held back by a diamond clip, diamond earrings, and a diamond collar like necklace that gently caresses her neck. She has on a skin tight dress that has a woven pattern to it with a white cloth covering her skin from view, and sweater covers her shoulders and ends below her ass, and heels adorn her feet._

 _"No, I'm just a thug." Usa voice said from behind the camera. "I also told the Principal that it was for school."_

 _The albino giggled softly placing a hand over her lips. "I figured as much. Usa-chan you do know that you might get into trouble if he figures out that you lied, right?"_

 _"I know, Mi, but I'm one of the schools most prize students, do you honestly think that they'll suspend their smartest student?"_

 _"Smartest student? Excuse you?" A hyper voice said making the camera turn towards a redhead with striking pink eyes. She has on a pink and white stripped shirt with a red heart on the front,a jean mini skirt, and pink shoes on her feet. Her_ _hair is held up in a ponytail by a cute little red bow._

 _"Well Momoko I don't mean to be rude but you are bad at science." Usa said to the girl, Momoko._

 _Momoko scoffs. "Well you're bad at math."_

 _Usa gasps. "You take that back! I'm amazing at math."_

 _"No offence Usa, but you kind of are." A bubbly voice answered._

 _She gasps again. "Not you too, Miyako!"_

 _The camera swings to a beautiful blond with sparkling blue eyes. She has on a white button up shirt, with a blue plaid tie, and a matching blue plaid mini skirt,and white flats. Her hair is put up in two curly pigtails, giving her that innocent_ _vibe._

 _"This is all your fault Kaoru!" One of Usas hands appeared on the screen pointing to a girl who has her feet on the desk with her hat covering her face. She jumps up and looks at the camera glaring._

 _"You can't just blame me for shit!" She yelled out in a rough voice. She has wild onyx hair with these magnificent emerald eyes. She is wearing a sports hoodie that is opened to see her light green sports bra, linen sweat pants that crease her legs, and sneakers._

 _"We can blame whoever we want Kaoru. It's usually your fault anyways." Mi said with her hands on her hips trying to keep a straight face._

 _"Is not!"_

 _"Then why are you getting all mad?"_

 _"...Shut up Momoko."_

 _"Have no fear, your favorite classmate is here!" A loud voice called out from the classroom making the five girls groan in displeasure._

 _"Great it's Shirogane." Kaoru hissed looking towards the door glaring at it._

 _The camera swings to the door showing Shirogane. Her chestnut brown hair is straightened and falls down to her lower eyes have stars in them – literally – and an expensive short purple dress with again expensive black boots._

 _"Go away Shirogane." Kaoru growled out crossing her arms, and glaring at the girl._

 _The hated girl scoffed walking towards them. "Shut up you dike." They started having a stare down making the four other girls sigh._

 _"They're at it again." Miyako sighed placing a hand on her cheek._

 _Momoko sighed and looked at the camera. "I'm not even going to do anything this time."_

 _"Oh I hope they don't get into any trouble." Mi said hoping and looking at the two._

 _"Oh don't worry about them Angel, you know Mrs. Kean she would probably just let them be... For a while then probably get mad."_

 _"...You have no clue on what she'll do, do you Usa-chan?"_

 _"Ah, no, no I do not."—"_

"Shirogane. Why is that name so familiar?" Tamaki asked looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Isn't that your grandmother's maiden name?" The twins asked together, making Tamaki's eyes light up.

"That's right! Wait, she knew my Grandmother?" Tamaki looked confused.

"Well apparently." Hikaru said gesturing to the screen.

 _"—The camera this time is placed in front of a window, on the other side of the window is Usa and a maican. She has on a light purple dress with black outlining and a purple vest with dark purple outlining and a golden P on it. She looks at the window confused._

 _"You want me to what?"_

 _The camera moves to a man with tamed black hair and shining midnight blue eyes. He has on a white lab coat and holds a clipboard. He hold in a sigh and pinches his nose._

 _"Bunny, just please, punch the manikin."_

 _"...But why?"_

 _He sighs, then smiles. "I have concluded that your powers have made you stronger in your hands than your feet or your wit, your sight, nor your strength. So please prove me right."_

 _The person behind the camera laughs. "You sound like a desperate fool, Professor." Mi's voice echoed through the room with Miyako walking towards the window._

 _"Well he's a scientists and just wants his hypothesis to be correct, you know that." Miyako answered for them looking at her friend with glittering eyes._

 _"Okay, okay! I'll punch the dummy." Usa grumbles staring at the in concentration._

 _Suddenly her fist was overcome by a purple mist, the mist surrounded her eyes and they almost didn't see her punch the manikin sending parts of it all over the room._

 _No-one said anything as Usa smiled. "Oh, shit, did you guys see that! I just blew it up, with my fist! Well that proves it I'm better than all of your."_

 _"Bitch," Kaoru started getting into the frame. "I'm the strongest!"_

 _"Well I'm the smartest!"_

 _"Girls."_

 _"Well I'm the fastest!"_

 _"Girls."_

 _"I'm not part of this conversation."_

 _"Girls!"_

 _"You're not in this conversation old man!"_

 _"Kaoru!"_

 _The Professor sighs, sweatdrops, then looks at the camera. "Why do I even bother?"—"_

"Wait Bunny? Why did he call her Bunny?" Honey asked grabbing the purple diary and looking through the pages. Takashi looked down at his cousin with an I-don't-know look in his eyes. Kyoya minimized the screen and opened Google Chrome. Typing in **Bunny** and **New Townsville** gave the boys millions of results. They looked at the first box.

 **Hopping Bunny aka Usa Satio, was the loved and admirable superheroine of the old town of New Townsville. She died of suicide and has been buried with her best friends and teammates at the foot of New Townsville volcano. A memorial in her honor has been placed in New Townsville park.**

"There's your answer Honey-sempi." Tamaki said looking at the screen waiting patiently, leaning against the luxurious couch.

Another videos rolls.

 _"—The room was the same as the first video and Usa was sitting in the same spot in front of the camera. She has a pissed off look on her face._

 _"I apparently now have a counterpart, as of today. And he looks like a ten year old! Even though he was born–well more like made today! Ha, can you believe that! And he's so damn rude. Example: he flipped my skirt! My fucking skirt! Showing the world more than it needed to. Ugh I'm so pissed." She moaned out hitting her head against the desk._

 _"His name was Blitz and I don't like him!" She dragged out. She looked up. "He's adorable though, so adorable. Like if he didn't have powers and wasn't my counterpart I would totally kidnap him. But that is unfortunately not going to happen."—"_

"Why is this important?" Hikaru asked looking at his brother in confusion. Kaoru just shrugs his shoulders not knowing either.

 _"—"Let me tell you something." Usas voice was more mature and she looks older than she did in the last videos. Like way older. "I–am–_ _ **retired**_ _. Have been ever since I turned fourteen. I do not want to do this hell of chore, as people call it just because Mojo decided to come out of retirement. Authorities can take care of him no problem. The RowdyRuff Boyz I will understand—even we can't defeat then half of the time, but place them in our school? You must be crazy. I'm also not a babysitter. So do not expect me to hold my counterparts hand the the whole way, I'm not that shallow."_

 _"Usa you are seventeen, almost an adult, saving the world is not a chore, it's a job that does benefit you—"_

 _"You can't talk about anything Professor. And it benefits me not in the slightest, you have not seen the blood that has been spilled on ground from my hand nor have you had to hurt someone who doesn't know any better. You didn't have to risk your life every day and let a grown adult tell you that when you die 'your legacy will live on'. And that's honestly telling me, a thirteen year old at the time, that it would be okay to die." Usa stood up from her chair and started to walk away from the camera. "I will be show Blitz around school tomorrow but that is it. If you ask for anything else I won't hold Kaoru from hurting—that is if it's not a life or death situation, of course." She opens the door hearing screams and shouts from the other room. "And you will burn those godforsaken belts when this is finished. Do you understand me?"_

 _She looks professional and deadly glared at the man who showed himself on the camera. "You can't do this! I have spent my life's research on you five—"_

 _"Do not test me Utonium, I can still packing a punch, hell I'm not even the leader." Her beautiful eyes are hard as she stares at the man. "So, are we clear?"—"_

 _"—The video opens to a giant class room with the camera pointing to a older looking version of Momoko. The blossom eyed girls sighed placing her elbow on the desk and resting her cheek on her hand._

 _"Even after all these years you still have that thing?" She asked raising her eyebrow._

 _"I do what I want Momoko." She said playfully pushing her just a tiny bit._

 _"Oh ha ha. Where's Princess?"_

 _"She pregnant, and if I was pregnant I would be drowning myself in ice cream." Usa said behind the camera laughing as she pointed it to the door, in which a glowing Himeko walked in. She has on a loose dress that was comfortable and easy to move in._

 _"Hey baby mama! How's the baby coming along?" Himeko's face became as red a tomato._

 _"That's not funny, Usa." She told her going to sit in her desk, slowly._

 _"It kind of is Princess. So, what's name you and Soho picked out." Momoko asked, looking at the pregnant girl with questioning eyes._

 _"We can't really decide on a name. Do you two have any suggestions?" The pregnant woman asked turning towards the two._

 _Momoko is seen thinking as if her life depended on it._

 _"I like Yuzuru." Usas voice said making the two other girls look in her direction.—"_

Tamaki choked on air. Haruhi named his father? His darling daughter named his father?

"— _Himeko smiled. "That's such a wonderful name, Yuzuru." She was delighted by the name choice._

 _Momoko looked at her friend. "Since when are you good at picking names?"_

 _Usa scoffed. "I have no clue what you're talking about." The two other girls laughed._

 _Suddenly the onyx haired friend walked into the room with Mi in her back and Miyako in her arms princess style. She wasn't panting and she was laughing with her two friends._

 _"Wait you carry them up the stairs and not me?" The girl behind the camera said not believing her eyes._

 _Her friend shrugged. "They were pouting about...you know..."_

 _"Oh so since we aren't pouting about today we don't get to be carried up the stairs?" Momoko asked raising her eyebrow._

 _"Well yeah." She said setting Miyako down in her desk then doing the same with Mi patting them on the head then going to her seat. "If it will make you guys happy I'll carry you to your next class."_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Have I told you how much I love you Cupcake?"_

 _"Yes you have but please keep it coming." They all laughed until the bell rang. They groaned and Princess looked at them weirdly._

 _The teacher comes into the room looking stressed. "Alright class I'm sure you have heard about the–boys that will be joining us today. And I know that some of you are resilient about them being here but I can assure you that they should be in their best behavior. Well, at least they should." She sounded like she didn't believe her own words. "Now I would like to introduce the Jojo brothers, you gentlemen may come in now!"_

 _When she called out to the brothers the door slid open to reveal a tall dark looking man. He has dark black hair with red highlights in them with pop out, his face is chiseled and housed his two abnormal eyes - which are black and red like his hair - tan lips and a crooked nose. On one of his ears is a bar piercing and it looked like an arrow. His body was covered in the male uniform with the sleeves rolled up to see battle scars and tattoos covered his arms._

 _Mi could be seen slumping slightly in her chair, a frown adorning her pink lips for a moment then brightening again. His eyes scanned the room stopping at Mi's figure and made his way over to her. Not stopping until he was in front of her even when the teacher said to stop._

 _"So you're my tour guide? This must be a joke." His voice was dark and deep, some of the students could be seen shivering in the background._

 _She looked up at him humming. "Oh, my apologies. I don't speak idiot. What was it that you said again?" He looked taken aback._

 _Shadow growled. "Do you know who I am?!"_

 _"Do you know who I am? My father owns more than half of the town and could by you and your whole family without making a dent in my bank account." She poked his chest. "Don't test me, darling." He bared his teeth showing his sharp K-9's. She poked his face - not before standing on her chair - and had a serious look on her face. "Don't make faces, it'll stay like that."_

 _"You tell my brother!" The camera swung to a boy with black hair and dark green eyes. He was smiling big at Mi with his brothers behind him not looking happy with him. He look at them. "What?"_

 _"Butch, shut up." Shadow sounded so demanding that the watchers shivered._

 _Butch wasn't as tall as his brother but he was tall. He has black hair styled with bnags covering his left eye, and a wolf tail. He has on what his brother has on only that it was green instead of black._

 _He was about to make a comment when a hand attached to a nice purple dress shirt slammed onto his mouth._

" _Shut up before you say anything else stupid." A boy with brown hair and purple eyes walked into the room with his hand still on his brothers mouth. His uniform was the same as his brothers only that his tie was rapped about his head having his rough brown bangs lay over the cotton material_


End file.
